


A Change

by Lil_Red_Reaper



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward and Cute Dorks, Embracing Change, F/M, Freeform, JanuRWBY, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre V7 EP3, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Reaper/pseuds/Lil_Red_Reaper
Summary: Jaune gets a new outfit and a haircut! With a bit of angst and Lancaster sprinkled inFor JanuRWBY Day 1Prompt: Favourite Outfit
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Change

Jaune sat on his bed in the Atlas Academy dorm room he shared with Ren, Nora, and Oscar, an open crate resting beside him. His gaze not on it or its contents, but instead the red sash attached to his waist as he ran his thumb along it. 

He wondered what Pyrrha would say if she were there, but he knew that she would be proud. Not just of him, but of everyone and how they’d grown. There had been and still was a lot of uncertainty, but they had all kept moving forward and made it to Atlas, now having an opportunity to reunite the world with the general’s plan to launch Amity Arena as a communications tower. 

The blond’s thoughts were interrupted as his bangs fell in front of his eyes, causing him to brush them back in annoyance. His hair had always been a bit messy and unruly even when he was a kid, but ever since Beacon fell it had grown out so much that his bangs would often do this. 

When you and your group travel halfway across the world with the sole aim to protect it from an ancient evil there’s not really any time to worry or care about hair and appearances. At least not until now. 

Jaune finally looked over at the opened crate which contained some folded up clothing along with new armour pieces. 

Ironwood had sent for everyone’s weapons to be upgraded with Atlesian advancements and they were also all given the opportunity to design new combat gear, the latter having been completed and sent to everyone. 

The knight decided he should finally get changed so he stood before carefully lifting each item out to examine it and then put it on. 

He found the dark blue jeans, while made of a more cold resistant material than his old washed jeans, were a lot more tight than he was expecting, more specifically in the posterior area. The dark brown boots fit well and were definitely way better for the snow than his laced up ones. 

Next was the black short sleeved shirt with an orange interior and high neck collar. Much more fitting for cool weather compared to the old stretched out hoodie that revealed a lot of his collarbone. 

Jaune looked down at the face of the bunny on his chest, hesitating for a good moment before finally pulling off the article of clothing and replacing it with the new shirt. 

He would always love Pumpkin Pete. It represented a lot of his childhood and innocence, as well as Pyrrha, who had once been the mascot on the boxes of cereal, but he knew he didn’t need the hoodie to feel like she was there anymore. She was in his heart, as well as everyone else’s. 

After carefully placing his armour back on as well as adding on the new pieces he’d received he put his old clothes into the crate and stuck it over on the other side of the room. 

He caught a glance at himself in the mirror on the wall before moving to stand right before it to fully look at his reflection. A small smile tugged up at his lips as he thought that he actually looked almost like a real huntsman, though that joy was quickly ruined as his bangs yet again fell in front of his eyes. 

It was time, Jaune decided as he blew his hair away from his face, to make another change. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake, Nora, and Ruby had all tagged along with Jaune to a hair salon in Atlas so they could all get their hair cut. 

Nora had changed her hair the least, only shortening the length by several inches, but keeping the same style while Blake had most of hers cut off into a bob, and Ruby opted for a shorter and spikier style to hers while keeping one side piece long.

When it was finally Jaune’s turn and the stylist asked what he wanted he had to think for a moment. Usually when he got haircuts it would be just a trim, no new style, but he was feeling brave and more confident in the moment with his new gear that he answered that he wanted something new and for the stylist to do whatever they wanted. 

They had answered with a nod and got to work, using a variety of tools like a hair clipper and scissors to remove tons of unruly locks and then used hair gel to style it.

“All done.” 

Jaune looked into the mirror and almost didn’t recognize himself for a moment. His hair was much shorter now and styled upswept and spiky. It was certainly different which was exactly what he had wanted, something different to signify this change and new beginning for himself now that he’d finally began to heal. 

He thanked the stylist before receiving some hair gel so he could style it himself and then headed back out to the others. 

Nora was the first to comment on it, enthusiastically saying it looked, as she put it, very “leadery”. Blake gave a smile and nodded in approval while Ruby seemed to stare for a moment, causing Jaune to sheepishly rub the back of his head. 

“Heh, not a fan?” 

“No no!” Ruby quickly blurted out, silver eyes wide. “Wait, I mean that I like it!” 

This earned a soft chuckle from Jaune as he found it cute when she acted awkward like this. “Thanks, Ruby. I like your hair too.”

This earned a small sheepish smile from the reaper as she thanked him back and for a moment Jaune thought that it looked like she blushed, but he shook it off as just the lighting in the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

As the group walked back towards the academy with their fresh new hair cuts the two leaders walked side by side a little behind Nora and Blake. 

“I really mean it by the way.” Ruby broke the silence. “It suits you really well. Your whole look I mean..You look more mature, I think. You’ve grown a lot since Beacon.”

Jaune softly smiled from the compliment and went to reply that he thought similar about her new look before she continued. 

“Though I’m pretty shocked you parted with your precious hoodie you spent all those box tops on.” 

There it was. The playful jab. 

“Ha Ha.” Jaune let out a fake chuckle, but was still genuinely smiling. “You know since you like it so much you can just ask if you want to wear it.” 

He had been joking around, but when he looked over at the brunette he swore he saw her cheeks slightly red again. Had to be the cold, right?..even though her aura was still full..

Ruby looked like she was about to answer, but everyone’s scrolls beeped off, and upon looking at the message from the general, they were all needed for the debriefing of their first mission for Amity. 

“Finally! Our first mission! Let’s go!!” Ruby cheered as she excitedly ran up the steps to the academy‘s campus they had all finally reached, but not before flashing the knight a small smile. 

Jaune found himself smiling fondly as he watched her go, his cheeks growing warm, totally from the “cold” before he broke out into a sprint along with the others to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Jaune’s new outfit is definitely one of my favourites since I feel it symbolizes how much he’s grown and matured since Beacon, and that he’s moving forward


End file.
